Beautiful Charlatan
by silverdragon994
Summary: Edward attempts to cope with the fact that he just became a father while Bella delivers across the hall. “Maymaybe…this is all just a joke…maybe Bella never got pregnant, and there are cameras all around me, taping me, then being sent to Ashton Kutcher”
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ Edward attempts to cope with the fact that he just became a father while Bella delivers across the hall. "May-maybe…this is all just a joke…maybe Bella never got pregnant, and there are cameras all around me, taping me, then being sent to Ashton Kutcher for Punk'd. Yeah, that should be it!" Edward thought with a discouraged, eerie daze in his topaz eyes. He could hear his girlfriend's agonizing screeches from across the foyer.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a genius. She made me fall in love with this series. But there's one thing that she made very clear to me and my readers; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT/NEW MOON, or the upcoming ECLIPSE (coming out this August. :D)

**CAUTION!!!:** Rated M for swearing, sex, violence, and _**possibly**_ (sexual) harassment, and or drug uses. Just to be on the safe side of things.

* * *

**Beautiful Charlatan**  
By silverdragon994

_Preface;;_

* * *

My relationship with Edward had progressed to a farther distance since I'd first arrived at Forks. The commotion in my head had been more or less bargained for, and my personality had varied tremendously in the past two years. Charlie hasn't changed much, except for maybe his facial features (his eyes hadn't shown the same sympathetic beam like they did before, and wrinkles creased around the edges of his eyes and forehead when he read or furrowed his eyebrows). Alice had always stayed the same, never changing anything of herself. Her beautiful, marble-like skin still glistened in the light, her graceful, dancing movements still pranced like it had constantly before. 

Jacob had changed, and I wasn't anticipating for it. His whole personality had been flipped over, no more smiles towards me, or those goofy looks he cast when I was with him. His gorgeous hair disappeared last year – my second year in Forks when he joined Sam Uley's "cult" – when he'd cropped it short, and he still kept it that way until this day. His dark, deep-set eyes faded into angry, disheartened, black circle shapes. His mouth formed an unwelcome frown, and his eyebrows stayed at the same cooled, calm level, like Sam's.

Carlisle and Esme had gone away with Rosalie and Emmett – a Cullen tradition that every married family member has to be going with their spouse to enjoy time alone with each other. Unfortunately, Rosalie wanted to go away separately from Esme and Carlisle, so Emmett decided it should be her way – it seemed he was _dying_ to be alone with her far from everyone.

Carlisle was perfectly fine with that, but his only issue was the hospital (he was worried once he would leave for a couple of weeks, the idle deaths would increase. He, being the most skilled physician there). Esme had eventually reassured him that they wouldn't be gone for too long, but the thought still worried him. He went along unhappily, but from the letters they have been writing us, he seems much happier than when he left.

Jasper, still much madly infatuated with Alice as herself with him, had been lingering closer to me now. It seemed that he was more conscious of the fact that I might soon be "Mrs. Edward Cullen". Though I would easily prefer Mrs. Bella Cullen – I never wanted to be an extension of anyone's name, no matter how much I was in love.

Jasper's mood changing abilities had been taking effect more easily, now that he has been speaking to me, apart from what happened last with him and I (he apologizes mostly everyday, more nonchalantly than sympathetically for what happened that eleven or so months ago at my birthday party). He prefers to sit with some space between us when I eat lunch at their table, for intentional purposes of course (it might just be that I could sprain or cut myself accidentally from the Styrofoam trays and he could pounce on me just as simply as he could crush a truck with his palm).

Edward, on the other hand, has been acting a little more over protectively now that Jasper has been awkwardly closing in on me. But I'm fairly aware that Edward could, at any given moment, make me marry him.

Because otherwise, Edward would not change me, and Carlisle had made a vow to Edward that he would not transform me until I would take his son's hand in marriage.

But the thought of marrying young and ending up like my mother and father overwhelm me in such a cold tint of poison that my chest digs oblivious holes all over again.

I keep on wondering that what if I do marry Edward, and become a vampire? How would that affect Jacob – feeling betrayed and hurt as he does? What if he decides to pick a fight with Edward?

"_They fight. Paris falls."_

But what if Juliet and Paris were the best of friends? What if Paris was Juliet's sunshine when she was down? What if he was the only one that made her smile like that?

As much as I don't want to loose Jacob, I can't just leave Edward. I love them both too much, that if it were possible for them to get along, this situation wouldn't be in place.

I know Jacob loves me, and I love him back. But he loves me with such a passion, that it hurts just to look at him, more or less to even hear his name.

If I did pick Edward over Jacob, my whole relationship with everyone with La Push will go down the dumps, as if I had never seen them in my life, or they me. If I did pick Jacob over Edward, then the Cullens would hate me for downing Edward so much.

As much as immortality had seemed like a pleasure before I was given these choices, mortality seems much more comforting. If I were to die, then all of my problems would fade away as I would erase from their memories, helping to fertilize the growing shrubs above me.

I lay in bed, the sheets around me crafted in my balled position. I was whorled in a ball, as Edward lay beside me, stroking his fingers against my cheeks. His cold touch bent knots in my back as I shivered abruptly, breaking my sequence of thoughts.

He pulled back his hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, ruffling the sheets around me tighter, and pressing me harder to his chest. His honey, velvet voice sealed back my thoughts together. He caressed his lips against the hollow of my throat and I closed my eyes.

"It's okay." I replied, adjusting my head to the new arrangement. His frosty contact nuzzled slowly into comfort as he huskily chuckled muffled by my skin. I snapped open my eyes and glared at him.

"What?"

He lifted his head. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"Don't worry about it, sweet." Edward stroked his fingers across my collar bone as he kissed my forehead. "I reminded myself of Emmett."

I furrowed my eyebrows together, trying to gaze at him questioningly through the dark (Edward had slipped into my room ten minutes after he had "left" with the suspicion of Charlie watching). I curled my chest towards my knees and attempted to ask something. "What about Emmett?"

Edward kept his lips to my forehead, his pursed lips ceasing as his mind left off into infinite thoughts. Rest assured, I knew my question was ignored, but I didn't care.

Just as long as he was still here, holding me, I was just fine.

My heavy eyelids were drooping furiously as I tried to keep them open – my time with Edward could be only limited to what idea was thwarted in his mind today. He might think that he shouldn't bother me as I sleep, with what his unnatural cold touch, since it has been…months since I've gotten a decent amount of sleep. Or it could be that he wants me to think things over again, without his distraction – obviously, the marriage proposal was irrevocably glued to his mind.

With all my might, I kept my eyes open, inhaling the scent that came off Edward's body. Such a sweet and captivating fragrance. And he hated it.

To such a gorgeous person (moreover a creature) like himself, he should love how he looks, speaks, etc, etc. I remember him telling me that no matter how much he hates himself for what he is, always attracting beautiful women and young children; he would never hate himself for falling in love with me.

"Edward," I called morosely. It was the fact that he might leave that saddened me.

"Mhm?" He answered slowly, still lingering my face with his finger. He placed his lips to my hair once more.

"…Don't leave tonight…" I hesitated and even in my own ears that sounded much too pathetic. He chuckled, a melodic, silky chuckle.

"Only for you, Bella." He reassured me. I smiled and cuddled into him. I knew he was smiling – I could hear him mumbling happily.

He started humming a sad tune that always knocked me out into unconsciousness. Sleep was overwhelming my willpower. I let my eyelids crash.

Only the sound of Edward's sweet humming and the rain bombarding on the roof was what my slumber allowed to hear.

* * *

Contemplative nightmares attacked me in the night, as usual. But this time, it was much more than the sheer overpowering darkness as I had always been provoked by. 

Now, it was about domination. Edward vs. Jacob, and who would win the match of all conspired creatures. Vampire vs. werewolf, which was the case.

The battle was who would dominate whom, and my Edward was winning against my Jacob. I was the one huddled in the corner, isolated from everyone else, hidden in a dark corner as their fight processed in the rain.

We were at the forest a couple of yards away from my house, and the trees hid all of what was happening.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing behind Edward in a crouched position, as my Edward stood straight and still, his beautiful topaz eyes setting off his snarls.

Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared were growling, also behind Jacob. Jacob was scowling the loudest out of all of them, and he was getting ready to attack. He was just as still as Edward, and he towered over him.

Edward didn't seem too perplexed, nor frightened, unlike myself. I could feel my body trembling underneath the mud and twigs. I was breathing heavily – or not breathing at all. I kept gasping, attempting to shout out at them, but no sound voiced out.

I was sobbing, I couldn't feel it, but I could tell. Tears were streaking down my face anxiously as I got up. Instead of running towards them, I fell back onto the ground curtly. I was weeping, the mud all over me, my face was covered in it, but I wiped it off my eyes.

I heaved myself up with my arms, my feet together as if tied. I just watched the battle begin, the tears increasing as I screamed.

And I screamed.

And screamed.

But no one reacted. They continued the battle.

Jacob was in his werewolf façade, his reddish-brown fur seeping with crimson blood. My Jacob was going to die.

_My_ Jacob was going to die because of _my_ Edward. _My_ Edward was killing _my_ Jacob.

I rose to my feet, still gasping for air and sobbing, and ran. I kept on falling, but my persistency pushed me to go for them.

Edward was biting at Jacob's neck, his teeth glistening brilliantly even through Jake's dark mane. I kept rushing at them, ignoring everyone else – Alice, Jasper and Esme were attacking Paul, Carlisle and Emmett were taking on Embry and Jared; meanwhile Rosalie handled Sam with ease.

That didn't matter to me now. I wanted my Edward and my Jacob to stop. Just stop, smile at each other, and walk away shaking hands.

But I knew, never in hell, would that happen.

I ran, sobbing, falling, and tumbling. I eventually reached my destination, and I could feel, moreover smell, my knees, elbows, arms, and small parts of my face bleeding.

Everything else faded slowly out; Alice was sucking at Paul's upper shoulders as Esme and Jasper were holding him down; Carlisle had tag teamed against Embry, taking turns sapping out his weak points; meanwhile Sam softly took over Rosalie, but she retaliated. My gaze zoomed in on the two men of my life, and realization slowly began not to make sense. Everything, _everyone_ I loved and knew was disappearing because of my relations with the Cullens.

This couldn't be.

It could **not** be. I love Edward, and his family. Have I not proved it yet?

Then why is life giving me such a harsh punch in the gut? Does having a vampire boyfriend not even out my normalacity meter?

I attempted to pry Edward off of my Jacob, and he backed away, more hesitant than angry. My tears mixed with my scratches and the mud on my face as I quickly wiped it clean. My lower lip trembled, something that only happened when I was in excruciating pain or suffering.

Jacob Black dying was enough suffering.

My werewolf's face was dirty with dried mire and leaves, mostly colored by his crimson blood spreading around in a pool. I knew that werewolves could heal rapidly, so why didn't Jacob heal? Why wasn't he springing to his feet and trying to get at my Edward?

I gazed at his face. It was beautiful even as he muttered his last breathing words.

I might have figured the answer now. Jake was dying from blood loss – something very important to wolves, otherwise they would have nothing to heal quickly with. Their blood, as I remember Jacob saying one time, had this special saliva mixed with something or other chemical that allows them to heal. How could Edward do this?

Over _me_?

"B-Be-Bella…" Jacob croaked. I whimpered, grabbing his large hands with mine. I felt Edward getting closer and I cringed slightly. He backed away again.

"Jake? Please, Jake, _please_! Don't go, _**please**_ Jacob!" I almost started pounding on his chest. It hurt so much. It wasn't like that numbness that took over when Edward left. It was much worse.

Because I was loosing my sunshine. The sunshine that kept on shining during the darkest days. I love him, just as much as Edward.

He chuckled, but his voice cracked half way. He took his trembling hand and brought it to my face. I was shaking tremendously by now, huffing callously. The world, my vision, my body started to shake.

I think I was having those hysterics that Alice mentioned not too long ago when I retrieved Edward.

"I…I lo-"

I jolted forward, my eyes snapping open like twigs breaking, my voice reaching its highest limit, crackling at the point of exhaustion. Sweat was lining up and down my body as my eyes scanned the scenery. It was dark, but I was able to breathe. Finally.

I felt a soft quilt wrap around my waist, as I huffed away a loose strand of hair. Cool fingers compressed themselves onto my shoulders. The thrill was sensational, the moment like forever, but it broke away ever so quickly.

"Bella? Are you alright?" the voice like velvet and honey. My Edward. I relaxed my shoulders as my muscles slowly pounded down into leisure. "Did I hold you too hard? I'm sorry,"

I hesitated to start. He inhaled my fear.

"Bella, sweet…"

I restrained from explaining. It would be too long, and I would start babbling.

"Edward, its okay…It was just another nightmare, is all." I reassured, lying back down on the bed. He loosened his grip on my waist, but I still cuddled into his chest. I smiled, choking down the lump in my throat. I was afraid of loosing Jacob, and I still paused on the subject.

No matter how much Edward hated Jacob, and vice versa, I wasn't going to live that far without any of them. Edward was, and is forever going to be, my one true love, my superman. Jacob was, and is forever going to be, my best friend, my sunshine.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Edward demanded, stroking my hair. I kept my palm flat against his stone cold chest. I opened my mouth, but the words fell out flat.

"The dream."

He paused for a moment. "It must have really frightened you if you're thinking about it." He teased, I knew that, but I still snapped back.

"What? I'm not allowed to think about my dreams and what they could mean?"

He chuckled amusedly and I scowled at myself. I was playing defense. Yet again.

"What did you dream about tonight?" he questioned softly, his voice like a thousand angels singing. He was like my angel. No. He _was_ my angel. And forever shall be.

I tried to answer straightforward. "Things." Even to me, my voice sounded pathetic. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

"What kinds of things?"

It amazed me how much patience he could hold. At times he lost all of it and ran around wild, like if we mention me and changing in the same sentence.

"…Well…like…you…" He smiled crookedly and my heart stopped beating, just for one brief moment. He interrupted.

"I'm a nightmare? I should have figured,"

"With Jacob, fighting." His smile ceased and his eyes grew dense and deep. The liquid topaz melted away to hard gold. "Battling, and…Jake was dying…"

"So you love the mutt?"

"No name calling please."

He sighed. "So you love _him_?"

I dithered before answering, chewing at my lower lip. "I do, but not in the same way as I love you." He listened, knowing that I was going to continue soon enough. I took this as my chance. "He's my best friend, Edward. He was there for me when you weren't…and I can't help but love him. He's like a plaque. Once he smiles, he rubs it off on everyone…and we get along so well…and we can laugh at just about anything… Edward, he was there when **you** weren't. When I needed someone so badly, to fill up the holes. He helped me recover, Edward. He _tried_." I stopped and gazed at his face. It was dense with thought and mellow anger. I continued, using Charlie's words, "I've never seen anyone trying so hard. It hurt to watch. He wanted me happy…

"And eventually, he got to me…and…freed me of suffering for you. _Wanting_ you, waiting for you…it all piled up together…But…he let me release it all. Jacob made me feel…"

"Freed." Edward concluded for me. I nodded; his skin cold against my palm. I snuggled closer to him. He relaxed. "I understand Bella, that you love him, for doing all of those things to you. But he's my enemy, Bella. I have to hate him because his ancestors terrorized mine, and mine theirs. It's…reality."

"I bet Paris Hilton never dated a vampire and a werewolf."

My sarcasm broke the tension and Edward started laughing. His laugh was so breath taking, so unique. Like bells chiming together in harmony. I wondered what made him fall in love with such a…ditz like me.

He started stroking my hair again, and my eyelids betrayed me again. My nightmare continued again.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Chapter One, fin.**

**Review or no second chapter.  
The more **_**good**_** reviews, the faster the update.**

**Flames? No one likes them, nopee.  
You flame my story, I find something bad about yours and flame you back.  
You start it, I end it.**

**Review please. :D  
- silverdragon994**

* * *

**Author's Notes;;**

Hola. Well, here's my second Twilight fic, and I'm quite really proud of this one. Now, I know, "_Vampires can't have babies, stupid. They're dead mythological creatures so that means that their bloodstream can't carry the sperm around Edward's…regions!_" Yeah, okay. It's called an **imagination**. And besides, this is fanfiction so any fucking thing can happen. It's not canon, so why do you care? You don't like? Leave.

Ok, so yeah. Edward _will_ be the biological father of the Bella's baby. I'll make it happen. Through that entire author's block, lies awesome ideas that I know will pop out at me as I'm writing/brain storming. So otherwise, if I can't think of something awesome, I'll get some inspiration out of somewhere. I know it.

To those of you thinking, "Goddamn, what in fuck does charlatan mean?!" I'll save you the trouble and time of looking up the word, so I'll tell you.

Charlatan – impostor, fraud, liar.

Viola. How hard was that?

It will all explain itself soon, in time why I chose the title, "Beautiful Charlatan" for this fanfic. Vampire baby, angry werewolf, and the two (almost clueless) parents of the baby. Hmm…think of the possibilities. xD

By the way, Charlie _did_ say (almost) exactly the same line. Quote, unquote, New Moon, page 97. Look it up, it's there.

Okay…so…review and I'll see you soon. :D

- silverdragon994


	2. Chapter 2

_I love writing this so far. : It's like chocolate…only better:D_

All standard disclaimers apply.

**Beautiful Charlatan**

By silverdragon994

_Allowing to Prevail;;_

I woke up just as Edward was preparing to leave. He gazed at me and his eyes softened. It was like swimming in a sea of topaz, sweet and unconscious. He leaned in towards my face, and my heart raced. I felt the warmth reach my face, swimming upwards from my neck.

Edward smiled and I swooned inwardly. He brushed his lips over my cheekbone, and nicked up to my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me, and I kicked off the sheets a little too enthusiastically. He chuckled and I rotated my head around, as if moaning. I straightened my back, and let his cool fingers glide across my skin.

It was an unusual disarray now, the touch. I shivered as his fingers pressed down softly on my lower wrist. I kept my head on Edward's shoulder, and he placed his head on mine, keeping it gentle and serene. He didn't want to squish my head.

I scanned the quilt for his other hand, and he seemed to know what I was searching for. He placed his cold hand in my palm, and I held it close to my chest, observing it wondrously. I felt comfortable, and not even slightly freezing in his lap. He leaned back towards the bed frame and hummed my lullaby.

My focus shattered from his hand, to his face. His drone was a placid honey velvet, tuning out the heavy drops on the roof as from yesterday. We lay peacefully together, as I stroked my fingers on his hand. Edward's hand was smooth like marble, and white like pearl. His fingernails were slightly a darker shade than the rest if his skin, but they were cut in a perfect angle, each one. I held it to my face and Edward took over.

His knuckles caressed my cheek, and I closed my eyes, giggling.

I giggled. I _giggled_. Giggled.

My shock overwhelmed me and I rose from Edward's chest. His eyes perked up from behind me, and he placed the edge of his chin on my shoulder, slowly draping his arms around my shoulders, to hold crossed against my chest.

I breathed, acknowledging the fact that Edward was there, but his cool and sweet air swallowed me inside. I lost control of myself and started giggling hysterically. Edward's scent brought in more laughter and soon I was howling, the tears at the brink of my eyes. They slowly made their way down to my cheeks as I ceased gradually.

I looked up at my Edward. He was smiling crookedly, his eyebrows raised.

"Well now, I'm in love with a platonic maniac." He laughed imprudently. I lay back into his laps, a last giggle escaping my throat. It was the feeling of being carefree and weightless that plunged me into that hysteria. I felt airless and possibly toyed with – my mind is its own enigma.

I really didn't know why I was laughing. Maybe throughout all that I've been through, I've never experienced such a…sensational feeling. Most of the time, I feel the adrenaline pumping throughout my veins, blasting its way around my body, also fear, shock and calm hysterics.

But laughing? That was an interesting first since from the time Edward had invaded my life. More like…he barged in, swirling my whole world into a whirlpool of sadistic vampires, enraged werewolves and the possibility of becoming one of them.

The idea was glued in place. I was becoming a vampire, sooner or later. I won't accept Edward's proposal – the fear of ending up like my parents, young with a baby and married, but sooner or later, Edward and I will have kids of our own. If the condom is trustworthy… – but either way, I'll find Carlisle and ask him if he would do it.

But I already know the answer. He would do it. Of course he would. Sooner or later, I will accept Edward's proposal. But…not now.

Edward stroked my cheek softly, embracing me tightly, humming my lullaby.

"I wonder…how could someone be so strikingly beautiful?" I thought aloud, tracing Edward's arm. He paused and smiled.

"When you meet the right person." He mused. I furrowed my brows together and allowed his fingers to stroke mine. "You see, before I met you, Bella, I was actually not very good looking. When I saw you, for the first time, my whole body changed and it was like going through puberty again,"

He was teasing. I hope. He sounded serious, and the last thing I would need is for him to be serious. Edward? Less beautiful? What was he talking about?

"And so," he continued. "When I saw you, I felt myself getting lighter, and I smiled for the first time. _Generally._ I didn't have to fake it anymore."

I placed my finger on his lips and flipped over onto my stomach. I smiled.

"Edward Cullen, you are such a liar."

He chuckled. "I never lie when it comes to you."

**TBC**

Following AN's apply. :P


End file.
